


Dancing and Love

by YassBanrion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Loving Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassBanrion/pseuds/YassBanrion
Summary: Just a little lusty love moment between Magnus and Alec! They dance, they kiss and make love and Magnus thinks about life (in a happy way).





	Dancing and Love

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind it’s book Malec and its sometime very soon after the end of book 6!

The heat clung to Magnus like a second skin. He loved it. Loved to feel the humidity in the air, loved the feeling of it pressing in on him. He was in the middle of an outdoor dance floor. Surrounded by open air and writhing bodies. The air was thick with lust and drunken want. 

Nestled in the jungles of South America, it was unfindable for mundanes and they could dance to their hearts content. Magnus rarely came here but after everything he had wanted to celebrate being alive, with Alec.

He turned around to look at his boyfriend. Alec was a little drunk, and completely lost in the moment. He moved on the dance floor the way he did on the battle field, with an easy grace. Magnus should have realised he would be able to dance, nobody knew their bodies,and how to move them, better than the nephilim. 

Alec’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He looked beautiful. So beautiful Magnus could barely breathe. He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach as he watched him. He needed to touch him. So he did. 

He reached out and pulled Alec towards him until they were almost nose to nose. Their breath mingled and Magnus could almost taste the fruity drinks Alec had been drinking. He closed the gap between them, gasping at the feel of Alec’s lips on his.

After all these months he still felt that shiver of excitement every time he kissed Alec. It was like the first time every time and it never failed to send shock waves through Magnus. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, relishing in the feel of his muscles underneath his shirt. 

He had no idea how long they kissed for but when he pulled away to catch his breath he felt hazy with desire. The heat, the alcohol and the taste of Alec making him feel light headed. He looked into Alec’s eyes, his pupils were blown wide, he felt the same.

He looked at Magnus and very slowly leaned forward. He tilted his head up and kissed Magnus just below the ear, before whispering “home”. 

Magnus didn’t need to be told twice he grabbed Alec, and dragged him through a hastily made portal directly into their bedroom. He didn’t blink before grabbing his boyfriend in a searing embrace, tumbling onto their bed.

It was not a night for slow love making, Magnus was desperate to be close to Alec, desperate to feel them connected in the most intimate way possible. 

Within moments they were undressed and Magnus had Alec writhing under him, softly moaning his name as Magnus filled him. They moved together so well Magnus felt like they were a cosmic jigsaw. Perfectly formed to fit each other.

They came seconds apart, both seeing stars. 

Then they lay in the crumpled sheets as Alec tucked himself into Magnus. He always lay his head on Magnus’ chest, the sound of his heartbeat lulling him to sleep. 

Much later while Alec softly snored Magnus lay awake. He watched the sky outside their loft, it never got dark, not really, but he pretended he could see the stars. 

He was tired but it was moments like this that he wanted to stay awake for. 

The feel of Alec’s body, the way he clung to Magnus, even the way he snored. Magnus wanted to cherish every second of being close to him. 

It was in these moments that Magnus thought about his life, and how he felt that it had led him here. That this is what he had been waiting for. He had been spinning around in space aimlessly and Alec Lightwood was the centre of gravity he had been missing. 

He squeezed his archer boy a little tighter and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of sex and heat, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still finding my writing feet so I totally appreciate the views, the comments and everything!!


End file.
